


A Light in the Darkness

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: Sometimes the hardest task is undertaken by those who wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Lemon Advent Fic. 2012.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Don't turn on the light, please."

"Okay." Relena sighed and shuffled across the kitchen floor in her bare feet and flannel nightgown to take the chair next to Heero. In the darkened room, the glow from an electric candle on the window sill was impossible for the eye to resist. A similar candle was shining from the window of the house next door. Some of the modest homes farther down the street were illuminated by Christmas lights but most were dark at this hour.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Of course not," Relena scoffed. "You never make any noise." She glanced at Heero's face, barely visible in the dim light. "I thought you were planning to catch up on your reading. So what are you doing?"

Heero shrugged. "I just...felt like watching. It's very peaceful this time of night."

"You know," Relena said, "two years ago if someone told me I'd be living in Preventer's married officers' housing I'd have thought they were crazy. But it is a nice place to live."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought as they contemplated the festive lights barely visible in the fog that was now beginning to roll in.

Relena sighed and shifted in her chair, one hand massaging the large bulge of her belly that made it difficult to get comfortable in any position.

"Give me your feet."

She complied by putting them up in Heero's lap. Expert fingers went to work massaging the aches from her tired feet. 

"Mmm, that feels so nice."

"Your ankles don't look as swollen as they were before."

"Thanks for the compliment." She swatted him on the arm. "But you're right. They do feel better."

"Couldn't sleep?"

When she didn't answer Heero looked up. "Relena?"

"I've...had some nightmares," she admitted.

Heero tilted his head as he watched her before lowering her feet back down to the floor.

"How about some tea?" he asked.

Relena nodded. "Chamomile, please."

Heero's movements were sure, despite the darkness, as he fixed two mugs of tea, placing them both on the table before sitting down again.

"Do you want to tell me about the nightmares?" He took a sip from his mug. "You know that talking with that therapist Sally sent me to helped. I didn't think it would but it did."

"These dreams aren't...from the past. Not from the war or anything like that. I'm probably just nervous. Scared of being a parent." She sipped from her mug and sighed.

Heero let her gather her thoughts for a few minutes.

"These are really weird nightmares. Like, I keep hearing the baby crying but I can't find her. Or I dream that I forgot the baby somewhere."

"Did you tell Sally about this?"

"No," she sighed. "But I did mention it to Noin and she said she had similar dreams before Natalie was born."

"I'm sure it's okay, then."

She took a deep breath and gazed out the window. "Tonight's was the worst. I was on a gurney being pushed down this endless hall towards the delivery room and I kept saying, 'I have to wait for my husband! We have to wait for my husband!' but all these nurses and doctors kept pushing the bed and no one was listening to me."

"You don't have to worry about that. Lady Une knows the baby is due in three weeks and she's not going to schedule any more out of town missions..."

"That doesn't make me feel any better when he's still not home from this mission!"

Heero smiled at her and cocked his head at the slight sound from the front door. "Are you sure about that?"

Relena gasped and jumped up from her chair. She turned to meet the two tired but smiling young men who were entering the kitchen.

"Wufei!" Relena hugged the dark-haired man who looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'thank you' to Heero.

"What's with the dark? You forget to pay the light bill, Chang?"

"C'mon, Duo." Heero grabbed his husband and buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck. He inhaled deeply and the scent of smoke and leather reassured him more than any peaceful sleeping neighborhood could that all was right with the world. "Time to head back next door."

"Thanks for leaving the candle lit for me, babe," Duo whispered.

"Always."


End file.
